


Scripted

by dana_kujan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busted. Colin's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the companion piece "Improv" before reading "Scripted."

_Timing’s everything. A second can be the difference between laughter and bombing._

I run through scenarios in my head, trying to figure a way out of this mess. I’ve worked too hard for Ryan to lose him now.

_Shock and aww-shucks!_

I’ll feign shock if confronted, blanch at the notion of any hanky-panky between me and Ryan. I can sell that… because she wants to buy.

That bit served me well in landing Ryan in the first place. I would take things just a little too far, then feign innocence, maneuvering him into making the first move.

_Nothing just happens._


End file.
